Greensleeves
by PhantomGemini
Summary: A royal princess falls in love with a young woman with green sleeves only to be cast aside discourteously. This is a oneshot that is loosely based on the English Folk Song of the same title. It contains Elsanna (non-related), sexual themes, and implied prostitution.


**Hey guys. So I was assigned this song for my voice class... and I really like this song so I decided to do a one-shot loosely based on it.  
I apologize for any grammatical errors because I used my time to write this instead of learning the song... and I have to sing it tomorrow. So I was in a bit of a hurry. (Procrastination at it's best, ladies and gentleman.)**

**Brief history lesson: Back in olden times, it was said that women who wore green sleeves were prostitutes. The color green was commonly associated with prostitution and the likes. The song came into popularity around 1580 and it was said to be about a man falling in love with a prostitute who did not return that love and left him. It was also said to have something to do with King Henry VIII and his first wife's lady-in-waiting Mary Boleyn. (Who is the sister of King Henry VIII's second wife.)**

**Note: This is the information I gathered with past research and from discussions in my history and choral classes. I apologize for any mistakes.**

**But I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A hooded stranger strode through the alleyways of Arendelle, their boots creating splashes from the scattered puddles. Blue eyes peeked from under the shadow of the hood every now and then, eyes darting about. Under the pale moonlight, the stranger made their way slowly towards a well known street that they frequented often. Perhaps a bit too often.

The stranger finally stepped out of the alleyway and onto a cobblestoned street where a few men stood about. Their top hats hid their features as they spoke to the many women that dotted the streets. The stranger brushed past all of them, even the many women beckoning for the passerby's attention. None of them were the young woman to whom the strangers eyes searched for.

Upon arriving at the usual spot, the stranger frowned at the empty spot below the lamppost. It looked quite ridiculous but they stood there, staring at the empty spot with an ever deepening frown. This has become such a norm that, without the usual routine, the stranger was at a loss as to what to do. With a defeated sigh, the stranger turned to walk away, their head bowed low.

"Looking for me?" The stranger whipped around at the voice, blue eyes connecting with light teal. "Why yes, in fact… I thought… I thought you had left already when I didn't see you." A light giggle permeated the air as the young woman stepped forward, her red hair glowing under the lamppost's light. "I apologize. I was running a bit late. My older brother was feeling… particularly sick today."

Blue eyes soften as a small smile spread across full red lips. "It's quite alright. Just glad I didn't miss you." A small, shy smile appeared on Anna's face as she tucked an imaginary hair behind her ear. "Me too…" She all but whispered before a slight blush adorned her cheeks. There was a short silence between them as their eyes roved over each other.

"Shall we go then…?" It was quiet and the stranger barely heard it but agreed with a small nod. Anna's tanned, freckled hand reached out and grasped leather clad ones, pulling her client along the wet cobblestone. They passed various inns and girls out working before coming to an inn named The Tower. Odd that it was named that considering it was more rectangular than anything.

The stranger was pulled inside, warmth immediately battling away the light chill of the night air outside. Anna guided them through the lobby, up a flight of stairs, and into a dimly lit hallway. Various noises came from random rooms and not all of them sounded entirely pleasant. Anna grimaced but knew that this job wasn't always nice. Not many can be as lucky as her. Arriving in front of a door, Anna fished out a key from within her dress and unlocked it. She allowed the stranger entry before stepping in herself and closing the door. She made sure to lock it before placing the key on the table beside the door, a sigh escaping her pink lips.

The stranger watched the young woman's shoulders slump as a sigh reached their ear. Stepping forward, they gingerly placed a gloved hand on the freckled shoulder, giving it a light reassuring squeeze. Anna turned around and smiled gently, her teal eyes slightly watery. "I apologize… it's just been… getting a bit tougher. With Hans being sick and all and the landlord raising the rent. Not to mention how Mother Gothel keeps demanding more of the money I make each night. And she still doesn't know that the only client I have is… well… you." Anna let out a light chuckle despite her worries as she gazed into the worried blue eyes. "You know, Elsa… we're in the room now. You can take off your hood and coat.

Elsa let out a gentle chuckle as she reached up and pulled off the coat and hood, revealing a head of pale blonde hair tied into a long thick braid. Elsa left Anna's side and went to hang up the heavy coat by the door before pulling off the leather gloves. She dropped them on the vanity before stepping back to Anna, her shined shoes muffled by the carpet. "If she is demanding more money from you, then I shall pay you more." A pale, cold hand reached up to caress warm freckled cheeks. With a contented sigh, Anna leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as a thumb lightly brushed over her freckles. "I cannot as that of you, Elsa. You're already paying more than anyone else."

The blonde frowned as she lowered her hand. A whimper came from the redhead but Elsa seemed to have missed it. "That may be so but I cannot allow you to suffer." She rarely spoke but every time she does, Anna could feel a shiver go down her spine. Yet she knew she could not get distracted. She couldn't get attached. This was a client. Just a job. But Elsa was so kind and caring. Even in the throes of passion, Elsa took care of her and never did anything Anna wasn't comfortable with. Not to mention the blonde was her only client. What does that mean for them.

With a shake of her head, Anna stepped forward, her fingers finding the tie of the cravat on the blonde's slender neck. "Don't worry about me, Elsa. Please. You've done more than enough… let me take care of you. At least for tonight." And with that, gentle pink met ruby red as their lips crashed together. A swipe of Elsa's tongue had Anna parting her lips, their tongue battling for dominance. It was a messy kiss, their teeth nipping as their hands grabbed and tugged at each other. The purple cloth of Elsa's cravat fluttered to the floor as the green ribbons that was weaved into Anna's braids followed.

Elsa's suit jacket and vest followed quickly, leaving her in just her white shirt and black pants. She had since kicked her shoes off as they stumbled to the four-poster bed, their lips still locked in a tight embrace. Elsa sat on the bed, her chest heaving as she stared up at the young woman who's fiery locks spilled all over her green top. Taking a freckled hand, Elsa kissed the back of that hand and slowly made her way up, kissing over the green sleeve that hid the rest. "My dear, wonderful lady in green sleeves." A giggle escaped Anna's lips as Elsa stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist, slowly unlacing the corset. After a few giggles and curses, the corset was off as was the green top, leaving Anna's torso bare for the blonde to marvel.

Pale hands touched the soft skin on the tanned woman's waist before slowly sliding up and cupping the pert breast. Her thumbs brushed pale pink nipples into hardness as she peppered kisses along Anna's stomach. She smiled as she felt the muscle beneath flutter as she got higher and higher. Blue eyes met teal once more before she drew a hard pink nub into her mouth, suckling like a famished babe.

Anna threw her head back and moaned as he fingers expertly found the tie of the braid and loosened the blonde tresses. As they flowed out of the tight braid, she threaded her finger through them and tugged, forcing Elsa to release the nipple with a pop. The blonde's moan of disappoint was cut off as Anna once again crashed their lips together while her hands moved to unbutton the white shirt. Finally succeeding in ripping it off the blonde's back, she immediately cupped the full breast that were quite noticeably bigger than hers. She pressed hot, opened mouthed kisses to the blonde's neck as her nimble fingers tugged gently on the dusky pink nipples.

Pushing Elsa onto the bed, Anna crawled up and straddled the blonde before pulling the hard nipple into her mouth and biting gently. This caused Elsa's hips to thrust upward as she let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Anna switched from one breast to the other as she unbuttoned the blonde's trousers. Once fully unbuttoned, she reluctantly released the thoroughly abused nipples and yanked off the black pants and socks. This left the blonde bare as the day she was born while Anna herself was still half dressed. "No underclothes? Naughty, aren't you, my dear Elsa." The said woman's eyes widened as she her hands gripped the sheets, a red blush making its way onto her pale cheeks.

With a grin, Anna pulled down her skirt and underclothes, now leaving her equally bare before she straddled Elsa's legs. She moaned as cool skin met her heated center and she couldn't help but grind down on it. Elsa felt more wetness pool at her center as she felt the the molten liquid that smeared her thigh as Anna grounded herself onto her.

With a sheer force of will, Anna stopped, her breath coming in pants. "As I said… tonight, I'll be taking care of you." And with that, her slim fingers danced their way to Elsa's center, sliding through the soft patch of hair that hid the blonde's treasure. Anna crawled forward and kissed Elsa as her fingers found the engorged bud, teasing it until it peaked out from it's protective hood. The blonde moaned into the kiss, her hips bucking every time Anna teased her entrance.

Yanking herself away from the kiss, Elsa panted and wrapped her arms around Anna, her fingers lightly digging into the redhead's back. "Please… Anna…" The young woman hummed as she licked and licked at Elsa's neck while her fingers teased the tight entrance. "What do you want, Elsa? Tell me what you want and I shall give it to you." She sucked particularly hard at Elsa's pulse, causing the blonde to cry out even louder as her fingers dug a little deeper. "Please, Anna! I want you! I want you inside me! I want to feel you…" Anna paused slightly when she heard Elsa say that she wanted her but brushed it aside. She convinced herself that Elsa only meant she wanted her fingers inside… and Anna happily obliged.

With a quick thrust, Anna buried two fingers into Elsa, staying still as the muscle of Elsa's inner walls clenched around her. When she felt Elsa start to move slightly, she began to thrust. Slowly at first, drawing out whimper after whimper from the blonde as she hit her sweet spot. This went on for a good while, Anna not quite letting Elsa getting the release that she so desperately wants. She did let her get incredibly close...Then, all at once, she stops. Elsa's blue eyes fly open as she stares at Anna in shock and desperation. "Anna? Darling please… please don't stop. Oh god I need you. I need you to fuck me and make me come please. I beg of you ple-" Out of nowhere, Anna moved her fingers into an unforgiving pace, her thrust rocking Elsa's body and even the bed. The blonde had thrown her head back and screamed as Anna pounded her, her fingerings hitting that wonderful spot within her each time.

With Elsa already so close, it wasn't long before she was screaming her release. She thrust her hips into Anna's hand, forcing the fingers deeper as she threw out her chest. With such a tantalizing display, Anna couldn't help but latch onto a nipple and suck and nibble it. She continued her ministration on the breast her her fingers wiggled inside the clenching hole, prolonging the blonde's orgasm.

With a tired moan, Elsa fell back, twitching each time Anna bit down on her nipple. The redhead had already withdrawn her fingers but after a moment's contemplation, she had decided on teasing the poor woman. She lathered Elsa's nipples with her soaked fingers before sucked the nub cleaning, repeating this on both nipples. She continued until Elsa weakly pushed her away, releasing a tired chuckle. "Stop that or else I'm going to pass out." Anna let out a small sound of disappointment before popping the two fingers into her mouth and licking that clean.

Elsa moaned at the sight and a new fire grew within her. Grasping freckled thighs, Elsa pulled Anna toward her and slid under the redhead, her head between the tanned legs. "Lower yourself onto me, dear Anna. I wish to fast you." Anna's teal eyes widened as she shook her head. "No! I said today was about you! It was m-" She shuddered and moaned as Elsa disregarded her. If Anna wouldn't lower herself then Elsa would go to her. She had raised her head and buried her tongue between the sopping wet lips of Anna's nether regions, her nose buried in the fine hair that grew there. Her tongue worked furiously, alternating between flicked and teasing her clit of burying itself deep into her clench canal. Within moments, Anna had willing lowered herself onto Elsa's mouth and had even begun grinding on the thrusting tongue.

Elsa moved her lips up and latched onto the pulsing clit, sucking it fiercely as she pushed two fingers into Anna, causing the redhead to cry out and fall forward. She grasped onto the headboard as Elsa began a merciless pace with her fingers and her tongue began to lavish the sensitive nub. The moment Elsa bit down as gently as possible on the clit had Anna screaming as she came. Yanking her fingers out, Elsa's thrust her tongue into the fluttering hole to taste the liquid that flowed from the redhead. Her wet fingers massaged Anna's angry red clit as Elsa greedily lapped up whatever Anna had to give her.

Finally done cleaning her, Elsa gently laid Anna down on the bed and pulled her close. "That was amazing…" Mumbled Anna from where her face was buried in Elsa's chest. "Indeed it was, my little snowflake." They laid like that for a short while before Anna slowly sat up, stretching and groaning. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow…" She stood up and made her way over to gather her clothes and fallen ribbons. "Same time and place tomorrow, then?" As she continued to go about collecting her clothes, Elsa had sat up and ran her hand through her blonde locks. "Anna… about that…?"

The redhead tensed up before turning to look at Elsa, teal eyes filled with sadness. "Oh… was tonight the last night? Are we… not doing this anymore? I mean, I'll totally understand if you found someone to marry o-or something. I mean, I'm just a common whore. I'm just glad I had this time with you and-" Elsa had shot out of bed and was standing before Anna, her pale hands grasping at Anna's free one. "No no! Anna! Please! Do not misunderstand… that is not what I meant." She sighed as she turned away, wrapping her arms around her own stomach as she seemed to attempt to escape within herself. "I… have fallen in love. I have fallen in love with a young woman, Anna… I love her so dearly but I don't know how to tell her… or what to say."

Anna felt her stomach drop but she forced a smile onto her lips. "You should just tell her, Elsa. Whoever she is, I am sure she will accept… who wouldn't accept love from you? She would be such a fool." Elsa remained silent, her back turned to Anna as she shoulders rose and fell. It was as if she was crying. "Elsa…?" Anna had stepped forward slightly when Elsa suddenly turned to her, her eyes filled with sadness and… hope? "Do you mean that, Anna? Do you truly mean that?" Anna was surprised and she stood in shock for a moment before nodding and smiling what she could only hope to be an encouraging smile. "I am certain, my dear Elsa…"

There was a pause as Elsa searched her eyes. Anna didn't know what she was looking for but she didn't have much time to think. Elsa had engulfed her lips in a searing kiss, bruising them more than she did with their earlier kiss. Yet Anna had no complaints. This could very well be the last time they kissed anyways. When they pulled apart, Elsa was grinning and Anna could only force a sad on in return. "So is this goodbye…?" Elsa merely smiled and shook her head, her blonde hair framing her face in such a beautiful way. Now Anna was thoroughly confused. "No…? But you are about to tell a woman you love her… Elsa, you cannot keep seeing a common whore like me when you have her!" Anna was slightly appalled about how Elsa had still wanted to see her after finding this girl but what Elsa said next had nearly caused her heart to explode.

"No Anna. I would not be cheating. For you see, the woman I am in love with… is you." When Anna looked at Elsa, all she could see was a tender smile and glistening blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with love and adoration for her. It made her feel complete and needed and loved. Loved. It made her feel… wonderful. "I love you, Anna. I've loved you since the moment I saw you on that cobblestone street. I love you since I laid eyes upon you as you stood under that lamppost in that green dress with the green sleeves. Oh how I love you, my Lady Greenseelves." Anna could only stare in shock, her mind going into overdrive. This was her client. A woman who has paid to sleep with her. She is nothing but a common whore who sold her body for money. Why would Elsa want her? Why would Elsa, a woman of royalty want her?

"Elsa… Why…? You know we can't do this. You are a princess and I, a common whore!" Elsa's eyes grew furious when Anna once again referred to herself as such. She strode forward and grasped Anna, tugging her firmly yet gently to her. "You are NOT a common whore. You are Anna, a young woman who is doing what she must so that she may survive. A woman that I have fallen so desperately in love with. And you know I care not for titles and riches. I am a woman, just as you are." Anna turned away, shaking her head. "No. We cannot do this… Your Highness. It is wrong. I am sorry but… I… I must go." She pulled herself away from the princess' strong grasp and dressed hurriedly, not even bothering to fix her hair. She was out of the room just as Elsa was coming out of her shock. Anna had rejected her and ran away. Anna… didn't love her. Then why did Anna look so happy at first…? Why did Anna look so sad that she had to leave…? Why?

With tears in her eyes, the princess dressed and made herself presentable before donning her coat and hood once more and leaving the room and the inn. With one last look behind her, she disappeared into the shadows of the alleyways and made her way back to the castle. Her handmaiden greeted her with a smile only for it to drop when she noticed her charges forlorn expression. "Your highness…? What is the matter?" She followed the dejected princess all the way to her chambers and into it before shutting the door behind the both of them. "Your highness….?" When there was no reply, the handmaiden gave a huff and walked up to the blonde princess that had flopped onto her bed. "Elsa Arendelle. As your handmaid and best friend, I demand that you speak to me."

"You cannot demand something of a princess Tali." With another huff, the tiny girl reached over and dragged the princess up with surprising ease. "No. As a handmaiden, I cannot. But as Elsa Arendelle's best friend, I can. No talk." Elsa let out a dry laugh but relented anyways. She told Tali of all the happening even though she knew Elsa sneaks out to see a certain redhead every night. It was her who provided Elsa with the men's clothing after all. But as she listened, she could see how much Elsa had fallen in love with the young woman and how much pain she was in to be rejected as such.

She sat down next to the moping princess and pulled her into a hug. Not many people had the privilege of hugging the princess of Arendelle but she did… and she exploited it as often as she could. "Listen here, Elsa. You may be a princess and you may become queen one day… but you are human. And everything, including humans, are subjected to fate. If she is your true love, then it will happen. I know it. Do not lose hope. From what you've told me, she loves you just as much… but she is scared. She may not be familiar with such feelings. Give it time and let fate decide. When it is time, fate will step in and pull you through."

Elsa remains silent and Tali sighs before glancing out the window. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she shook the sad blonde gently. "Elsa! Elsa look! It's Evangeline! Go on… make a wish! When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true!" Elsa gave her a look that wasn't amused but Tali just kept shaking her and egging her on. Finally, she relented and closed her eyes, muttering under her breath. Tali could only pick up small words like "true love" and "Anna" and "happy endings" but she knew what Elsa had wished for.

With that done, Tali helped Elsa get ready for best and left her best friend to rest. Once she returned to her own room, Tali leaned out the window, letting her black hair flow in the wind. She gazed up at the brightly shining star and wished her own wish. She wished that her best friend will find happiness soon… because goodness knows she needs it.

* * *

After that night, Elsa returned to that very spot each and every day, hoping upon hope to find Anna standing there like she usually does… but each time, she left with no one on her arm. She had even asked around to see if any of the other girls have seen her. They have all shook their heads and offered their services but Elsa had refused. Her heart belongs to one and one only. If she could not love her then she shall love no one. Tali her told her she was being dramatic but Elsa already had her mind made up.

Tali watched her best friend wallow in sorrow and it pained her so. She still performed her duties and she did perfectly, just as always. Elsa let nothing show while she worked, performing royal duties beside the King and Queen. But at night, Tali could hear the cries through the white door. Each time this happened, Tali would forgo knocking and just walk in, locking the door behind her, and gathering up the sobbing princess and consoling her.

This continued for months and after six months, Elsa had stopped crying at night but her eyes still held the sadness and pain. Days turned into months and months turned into years. Two years after that night, the King and Queen had gone on a trip to Corona and never made it. Elsa was beyond devastated and she was crippled with grief. Even Tali could do something to console her. All she could do was sit in the princess' bedchambers and hold her as she cried, her sobs echoing all down the hallways. Because of the suddenness, Elsa was crowned Queen a short three weeks after the funeral. Elsa was the picture of sophisticated grace but Tali knew better.

Even as Tali held onto a crying Queen at night, she knew Elsa's heart wanted a certain redhead's arms. She knew that, what Elsa needed right now, was Anna. So she made up her mind and set out early the next morning, telling a handmaiden in training to tell the Queen that she was feeling ill. Elsa would forgive her. She dressed in her regular clothing and made her way into the bustling market place. She'll start there. She only had an image of the woman from Elsa's description but she knew there couldn't be that many freckled redheads with teal eyes.

She searched high and low, going through alleyways and asking random people if they had seen someone by that description. It wasn't until she stumbled into a small cafe where a redheaded man with sideburns was wiping the tables down. "Ah. Good afternoon, ma'am. How can I help you today?" Tali huffed and smiled slightly, fixing her dark hair as she pulled off her hood. "Hello… do you happen to know any… ah… redheaded young woman… in her early twenties? Plenty of freckles, teal eyes, and her hair is usually in pigtails." The man paused from wiping the table and looked at her, his eyes suspicious. "What do you want with my sister?" Tali gave a start and started at the man, her grey eyes wide. "Y-Your sister? May I speak with her? Please? This is urgent."

He dropped the rag and stood tall, staring at her with suspicion and slight anger. "Look. If you are any of those debt collectors, you better leave before I run you through with my saber. I will have none of you pestering her anymore!" Tali took a step back but shook her head, her face filled with determination. "I am no debt collector, sir. I am from the castle. I work for the Queen of Arendelle and I wish to speak to your sister, Anna. This is regarding the Queen." Hans was about to retort when the wooden door behind him squeaked open and the redhead in question stepped out. "You… were asking for me?"

Hans glared at the dark haired woman and without turning to face his sister, she gestured for her to go back inside. "No Anna. I will not let these people haggle you anymore. She could be lying." Anna shook her head and stepped up, placing a comforting hand on her brothers arm. "No Hans. I trust her. Please… let us speak in private?" He stared at her and one could tell he was reluctant but she relented and left them for the back room. Once he was gone, Anna turned to Tali, her eyes downcast. "What is it you want… does the Queen want to kill me now for rejecting her? Does she want revenge?"

Tali stood shocked for a moment. How in the world could this girl believe that Elsa would want revenge. It was unheard of. Coming out of her thoughts, Tali shook her head and stepped closer to the redhead. "No. I came on my own. Elsa isn't… she isn't doing so well. With the heart break and her parents death… I fear Elsa won't get any better from her depression… and she still loves you." Anna's head shoots up at that, her teal eyes connecting with Tali's grey. "W-What did you say?" Tali smiled gently and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Elsa still loves you. She still calls for you in her sleep." Anna shook her head and her teal eyes turned a light shade of blue as tears threatened to fall. "But how? I ran away and avoided her. Even when I heard the news of her parents and I knew she sought me out… and I still ran away. How can she love me still?" Tali merely chuckles and shakes her head. "Love is a funny thing."

They stood there, in the middle of the cafe just staring at each other. Anna with her hands over her mouth as she attempted to not cry and Tali giving her encouraging smiles. "Do you still love her?" Tali asked her quietly, her eyes sincere and showing no sign of hostility. Even if Anna said no, Tali would not hold it against her. As she had said, love is a funny thing. But when Anna nodded her head, Tali's smile split into a grin. "Then perhaps you should tell her. I know for a fact that, after that night, you quit being a prostitute. You left it and started working in this cafe which you now own. You never were a common whore, even then and you definitely aren't one now. She loves you, you love her. I believe that is all that matter when it comes to love. So go tell her."

Anna stared at her for a moment before she shook her head, her eyes uncertain. "But won't she hate me? For causing her so much pain? I know I would hate me…" Tali merely chuckled and shook her head. "There may be rumors but in truth, Elsa is just a big, shy softie. And she loves you. She has already forgiven you. She has everyday since that day. I think its high time you two forgave yourselves and let love take over. So come back with me."

* * *

Elsa sat in her study, signing more trade agreements and reading over clauses and decrees. Her head was beginning to hurt and her mood was becoming irate. Where was Tali when she needed her? Elsa gave a sigh and set her pen down before leaning back in the cushioned chair. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She was just about to relax when someone knocked on the door. "If you are not Tali, then please do not bother me."

The mahogany door opened silently and in stepped her handmaiden, the picture of perfect health. "You were sick, huh? You look so sick, I can feel it." Elsa mumbled as she glared at her smirking friend. "Well I wasn't sick… but I did go on a looooong journey. And I have loot for you!" Elsa groaned and slouched in her seat, shaking her head. "That last time you said that, I had ten frogs jumping around in my room." Tali cackled and grinned at Elsa, her grey eyes twinkling. "Ah yes… fantastic times those were! But no. This… I am sure you'll love this…" She opened the door wider and in stepped someone Elsa thought she'd never see again.

"Anna."

"Elsa. I'm sorry it took so long… but I love you. I always have."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! (Please R&amp;R~)**


End file.
